We Are Broken
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: Eric just lost his maker, and ends up saving a human. Hayley has a newfound respect for life. Neither understand this connection, or what the future has in store for them. Will she stay in his life, or will she go her own way, despite the dangers that await her? (Sorry the summary sucks but the story will be better!)
1. Chapter 1

He was resting, that much she was sure. She got up weakly, making her way to the door. She pushed it open with all of her strength, feeling the blood draining from her body. Why did she keep coming back? Why did she let him do this to her? He never glamoured her, he made her think that she deserved this.

Falling into the hallway, she heard the door close behind her and she shivered at the coldness of the hallway. The A.C. was blowing cold air on her soaked nightgown. She staggered down the hallway, knowing that she would pass out soon. Turning the corner, she hit her knees, her sight going dark. Lifting her fading eyes, she met an icy blue gaze. Seeing the bloody tears on his face, she frowned. Reaching to him, she spoke one word before passing out.

"Help..."

000000000000000000000

Godric was dead, this much he knew. His maker, his one reason for existing, was gone. That thought made a new path of bloody tears. He had come to Dallas to save his maker, not to watch him die. Turning the corner to his room, he was met with the smell of blood. A lot of blood. Lifting his eyes, he saw an extremely wounded woman, covered in her own blood. She hit her knees and looked at him, begging him once for help before passing out.

Eric Northman was not the kind to help someone without something to gain, but looking down at this frail woman, something tugged at his dead heart. Leaning down, he picked her up and took her into his room, shutting it and locking it behind him. The sun was up and he had to rest, but not before he healed her.

Stripping her of her soiled nightgown, he lay her on his bed and fed her some of his blood. She was still passed out but her wounds were healed. Even as a blood thirsty vampire, he was shocked at how she was hurt. Bite wounds and claw marks over most of her body. It was even in her hair.

Shaking those thoughts away, he wrote her a quick note, should she wake while he was resting. His good deed done, he lay beside her and let darkness take him over.

000000000000000000

She had no idea what time it was when she jerked awake. The room she was in was dark save for a light coming from the bathroom. Looking around, she saw the same vampire she'd seen in the hall. She then noticed that she was naked. Fear filling her, she threw herself off of the bed, looking down at herself. Her skin was still stained with blood, but she was healed!

Turning her wide, shocked eyes to the resting vampire, she noticed the paper on the bedside table. _'I'm not sure what trouble you in but I decided to help you. Do not worry, you are untouched by me. You may shower and leave if you wish, however, if you choose to stay, I will require an explaination. E.N.'_

Blinking, she turned her gaze from the paper to him once again. He saved her? But why? Feeling greatful, she made her way into the bathroom and began to bathe. It took forever until the water washed clean but finally she felt somewhat human again. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw no scars, and for that she was grateful.

Biting her lip, she returned to his room. She had nothing to wear and there was no way she was going back to that room. Moving to his drawers, she took out a black button down shirt and a pair of his boxers. Dressing, she grimaced, looking at her side of the bed. It was soaked with blood. Shaking her head, she made her way to the phone, and the menu beside it. She was starving.

Glancing back, worry in her eyes, she wondered if she should order something? She didn't want him to be angry and she could always pay him back. Shrugging, she dialed the phone and ordered for two breakfasts. They were both for herself but she couldn't bring herself to care. HE hadn't let her eat the past few days.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she pushed him from her mind. It wasn't long before the food came and she devoured all of it quickly. Afterward she felt like a glutton but she needed it. Not feeling confident enough to leave the room, she made her way to his king size bed. There was plenty of room on his side to sleep on.

Climbing into the sheets, she closed her eyes and clung to him. Sure he was a vampire, but he had saved her and not killed her. She might be stupid but she felt safe with him. It wasn't long before she drifted off once again.

0000000000000000000

Before Eric woke, he felt a warmth beside him. He wracked his brain to remember and memories of the night before appeared. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was on the wrong side, and dressed in his clothes. _'So she decided to stay. Interesting.'_ She did look much better clean. Lifting his hand, he ran it through her soft curls.

This action caused her to stir. Her eye opened and widened when she saw him awake. Fear filled her and she stilled, swallowing. He shook his head, able to feel her emotions. "Do not fear me. I do not wish to feed from you." She blinked, the fear leaving her eyes and a curiousness taking its place. Sitting up, she moved so he could get up.

He stood, making his way to get dressed. "I w-want to say thank you for helping me. You could have just left me or fed until I died. I did order some food, I'm sorry. I was just so hungry, and I know that I'm wearing your clothes and that I probably shouldn't have stayed. I just didn't want to go back to that room, back to him. I thought I would be safer with you, but that's probably stupid..."

In a flash he was in front of her, his fingers on her lips. "You're rambling. Calm down." Taking a deep breath, she took his advice. "Now who were you trying to get away from? Who attacked you?" He watched calmly as she lowered her face, tears filling her eyes. "My boyfriend...or well, I guess you could call him my ex now. No way am I going back to him again." Eric nodded, understanding now. Some vampires saw their human loves as playthings, not caring what they did to them.

"I see. Do you have things in the room?" She looked up at him as she nodded. "Yes, but I can't go back there." Nodding again, he made his way to the door. "Come." She gasped and grabbed his arm. "W-wait! We can't just-" Eric turned his calm gaze to her, silencing her. "You said you had things inside the room, and you are leaving him, yes?" She nodded dumbly, not sure what else to do. "Then I will help you retrieve your items."

With that he opened the door and made his way down the hall. She had no choice but to follow. They stopped in front of her door and she winced at the sound of bellows and screams inside. It didn't phase Eric a bit. He just lifted his hand and knocked on the door. She whimpered, moving into his side as she heard his furious voice on the other side. "WHAT IS IT?!"

Eric took a deep, un-needed breath and looked at her. "Speak." Trembling, she spoke. "It's m-me." She spoke softly but she knew he would be able to hear. Hearing his dark chuckle before he opened the door almost caused her to faint. But he did open the door and he looked at Eric, unsure. "Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded.

Only then did Eric react. His fangs popped out and he grabbed the younger vampire by the throat, flying through the room and pinning him to the wall. The room smelled of stale blood; her blood. It covered almost everything and Eric could sense that this disgusting creature enjoyed every minute.

Turning his fury filled, ice blue eyes to her, he spoke. "Get your things." He spoke calmly but she could tell that he was angry. She rushed about, getting what things of hers that she could. It seemed that in his anger he had destroyed a lot of her clothes. She could hear him struggling against Eric's hold so she knew she had to be quick. When she had everything, she stepped back out into the hall. Eric turned to her once again. "His name?"

Blinking, she answered. "Damien." Eric turned to the younger vampire, squeezing his neck in a vice grip. "Listen to me, you filth. I have your scent memorized. If you come near her again, you will never see another day." Pulling him forward, he slammed him back into the wall, causing him to lose conciousness.

Dropping him to the floor, he turned and made his way to her. Her wide eyes followed him as he walked back down the hall. Glancing back at her ex, she hurried after him. Once back in his room, she found their bed already remade with clean sheets. Sighing, she placed her bag on the floor and sat back on the bed, watching him as he watched her. "Thanks for that. What is your name?" She asked.

Eric waved her off as he sat in a chair. "Eric Northman." Looking at her hands, she swallowed. "I'm Hayley Woods. It's nice to meet you, Eric." Tapping his fingers against his lips, he studied her. "What are your plans now, Hayley?" Looking back up to him, she shrugged. "I don't have any." Nodding slowly, he blinked long and slow, trying to understand why he helped her. He hoped she didn't ask, because he had no answer.

"I head back to where I come from tonight." He stated, watching her reaction. She swallowed again and closed her eyes. She felt fear; fear of him leaving. She didn't understand why, but she felt connected to him. "W-would...would it be alright if I c-came along?" Eric was silent for a moment; long enough for her to look at him, fear plain in her eyes. Before long, he nodded. "Yes, you may accompany me back."

Hayley felt relief rush through her. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or what would happen. However, in that moment, she didn't care. She just felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hayley lay in black satin sheets, a gossamer canopy covering her. She lay naked before Eric, arching her back as he devoured her slowly. He was currently between her legs, bringing her to heights she never experienced before. As he moved her from one climax to the next, she felt her entire body tremble when she felt the pleasurable sting of his fangs sink into her inner thigh._

 _"Eric!" She begged, her entire body writhing as he fed from her. Eric, in turn, growled low in his chest as he took slow pulls from her. Her blood tasted divine and he couldn't get enough. When her begging turned to sobbed pleading, he stopped, healing her before moving up and entering her in one swift thrust. Hayley cried her completion to the ceiling, looking into his eyes as they flashed. "MINE!" Eric bellowed as they moved together._

000000000000

Hayley jerked awake, looking around her. It was only a dream. She let out a sigh of relief and then caught the eye of the vampire who saved her. He said nothing, the only movement he made was to raise one eyebrow. This caused her eyes to widen and her face to flame. Did he know what she was dreaming?

"When I healed you, you had to ingest my blood. That fact alone will cause erotic dreams of me." Her face flamed once more and she looked at her hands. "I'm sorry." He waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "There is no need. It is a natural occurance and will continue to be so until my blood leaves your system."

Blinking, Hayley thought on what he said. It couldn't be natural. She didn't remember EVER dreaming those types of dreams about Damien. Forcing it out of her mind, she noticed a tray of food in the seat beside her. Smiling, she set it in her lap and began to slowly eat.

They were in a private jet and he was sitting across from her, his face buried in some kind of document. Feeling curious, she tilted her head, watching him. "What is that?" Eric didn't look away as he answered her. "I had my progeny send me some documents about changes needed to my club." Haley took another bite of food before asking another question. "Oh, you have a 'child'? How old are they?"

"Her name is Pam and she has been with me for 100 years. I met her in a brothel." Eyes wide, Hayley absorbed this information. "So she was a whore? Wow. So 100 years ago. Oh the clothes back then were so pretty!" When he didn't speak, she tried again. "So you have a club? What kind of club is it?"

This woman was really trying his patience. "It is a vampire club. We serve humans who want to come to experience vampire culture, but most just want to be bitten." She opened her mouth to ask another question and he raised his eyes, causing her to pause. "You should eat your food. We will be landing soon." Hayley knew that he was getting angry so she stayed quiet and ate.

0000000000000000

They soon landed and a limo was waiting for them. Hayley gasped and made her way to it. Once they were both inside, they made their way to Shreveport. Eric watched her discreetly as she explored the inside of the stretch. It didn't take them long to get there and he ushered her inside.

To say that Hayley was shocked was an understatement! There were bodies, both vampire and human, writhing and gyrating all over the place! And strippers! And their clothes! What did she get herself in to?!

She was drawn out of her shock by an angry looking woman storming up to them. "Eric, welcome back. What the fuck is this?" She asked, gesturing to Hayley. Eric let out a forced sigh and looked between them. "Pam, this is Hayley. I rescued her in Dallas. Hayley, this is Pam, my progeny." Hayley put on a smile and reached her hand out. "It's nice to meet you!"

Pam just lifted an eyebrow at her hand and turned her attention back to Eric. "First Sookie, and now this girl? What is going on with you?" Eric didn't answer, just grabbed Hayley by the arm and led her off. "We'll be in my office."

Once inside and the door shut behind them, Hayley felt more calm. He led her to a space behind his desk. While she waited, she watched as he pressed a hidden button. A hidden part of the wall pushed back and disappeared. Eric moved into the space and she followed him quickly down a short hallway. They were now in a dark room and Hayley gasped as he turned on a light.

It was a furnished studio apartment! Right now she stood in the kitchen and dining room. The walls were a dark but not unpleasant wine color. The kitchen appliances were stainless steel and looked to be unused. A small kitchen table completed the space. Moving further and you hit the bedroom. A king sized bed with black satin sheets rested against one wall and a flat screen was mounted on the opposite. Two bedside tables sat on either side of the headboard and a dresser was off to the side. There was a door at the edge of the room which led to a decent sized bathroom. Black tile adorned the floor and the walls were the same wine color. A white claw footed tub sat in one corner and a tile shower rested in the other. Next to where she stood, on her left was a cabinet, probably for towels, and a vanity. On her right sat the toilet and sink.

Turning to look back at him, she found him sitting on the bed, watching her. "Why do you have all of this?" Eric shrugged, looking Hayley in the eye. "I had this built in case I ever found a human to be mine." Her cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "You aren't 'mine' persay. You are someone that I am helping, and since you have no other place to stay, you will stay here. I will not be sleeping here with you. I will be using my coffin downstairs."

Hearing this caused Hayley to feel sad, but she didn't say anything. She was just happy that Eric was helping her. He rose, making his way to the door. "Stay here. It's not safe for you outside right now. I must speak to Pam and do business." He shut the door behind him and Hayley sighed, looking around.

Her eyes took in the fridge and cabinets and she frowned, moving towards them. It was to her shock that she found them all stocked with food and dishes. Making her way to the dresser, she saw it was also full of clothes. She saw a small space she hadn't noticed before. Opening it, she saw a closet full of even more beautiful clothing. Hayley gasped, taking it all in with wide eyes.

When did he have time to do all of this?! Probably when she was asleep. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed into the bed, turning on the tv. She couldn't find anything so she turned it off with a sigh. Making her way to the kitchen for a drink, she heard raised voices.

"I've had enough of you and your stupid blood sacks! First Sookie and now this Hayley person! Why did you have to save her?! Is she 'yours'? Do you plan on replacing me?!" Hayley recognized Pam's voice and she bit her lip as she waited for Eric's response. "You are being ridiculous. She's just a human that I have saved. I don't even know what I'm doing with her yet, I just feel protective for some reason. And to answer your question, no, I do not intend to turn her. It's still just me and you, Pam. You have no need to fear change."

Hayley back away, wrapping her arms around herself. Well what did she expect? He didn't have any loyalties to her. Grabbing a soda she made her way back to the bed. As she lay back on the pillows, she put the tv on anything for background noise. She had the feeling her days here were numbered, if Pam had anything to say about it.


End file.
